Starting Over
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Sequal to thunderstorms. Sonny's mom abandoned her. Where does she go now? Channy. Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

_**I just want to say thank you, so much you guys! I got over 10 reviews within 6 hours of posting my story. That's pretty amazing. I love yall! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny With a Chance or any of its characters. If I did, Sonny and Chad would be together by now. :)**_

_**~Special thanks to...~**_

_**JustinBieberluva4eva**_

_**I LOVE PATCH CIPRIANO **_

_**missweird101**_

_**InuyashaLover346**_

_**Channy4Ever343 **_

_**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**_

_**chibee23 **_

_**Dreamgreen16 **_

_**Lilly!x **_

_**Emilaya **_

_**kelxoxo23 **_

_**&**_

_**cocosunshine23 **_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing! If you favorited or story/author alerted, then your thanks is coming up in the next chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chad's POV**

"C'mon Sonny! The truck is outside, ready to go!" I called walking through the door of my best friend's apartment.

"Just a sec Chad, I want to take this box with me in the car." she called, finally gracing my eyes with her presence. "Anything you want, Sonshine" I said, grabbing the box before she could object.

She turned around, taking a good look at her empty apartment. "You okay?" I asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah. You know, when you leave your home, you're supposed to look back and think on all the good memories you had in it. But when I look at this place, all I see is things that I want to forget." she said, looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"I know one memory that happened here that I never want to forget" I winked at her, as I walked out the door.

She followed me, and I could feel her smile burning through my back. I paused and let her fall into step beside me, wrapping my free arm around her waist, holding the box in my other.

We walked down and placed the box in my backseat, then we walked to the main office and handed in her keys.

We then walked back to my car. Sonny's mother had recently paid to have Sonny's car moved to Wisconsin, claiming that she didn't deserve it after she found out that I knew about Sonny living on her own.

She also had her cell phone cut off and told her to never contact her again. She honestly doesn't deserve all this. She's a good person. She wouldn't wish harm on anyone. Not even her mother, or that bastard she calls a boyfriend.

I shook the thought as I opened the door, and closed it after she was in the car. I walked around to my side and started the car. As I whipped out of the parking lot, I reached over and opened up the glove department. I pulled out a lavender box, with a light blue bow tied around it.

"What's this?" Sonny asked as I placed it in her lap. "Open it"

She pulled the bow off and popped open the box. Inside, was a lavender colored house key. It had the words, "You are my Sonshine" on it in a darker shade of purple.

She smiled and looked up at me with those eyes that melt me every time. "I took it to this place, and they had me write down anything I wanted on a piece of paper, and then they put it on the key. So its my actual handwriting." I smiled down at her.

"Oh, Chad. I love it" she grinned, pulling out her key ring and placing it on the ring, next to her dressing room key. The only key she owned now, thanks to her mother. You're doing it again Chad. Stop it before you get worked up and hurt somebody.

I pulled into my driveway, stopping at the entry gate to introduce Gavin to our newest resident.

Then, after he opened the gate, I drove down the driveway, and pushed the button, causing my garage door to open up. Each of the 8 parking places had a name above the wall. I smiled to myself as Sonny gasped and started reading the names aloud.

"_Michael, Leah, Chad, Chad. Chad. Chad, Chad, Sonny."_

She gasped as her eyes fell upon the last name, written painted on the wall in purple beautifully written letters. Underneath the letters was a 2010 cherry red convertible Porsche with her initials on the front in black girly-ish letters. She squealed, jumping out of my car and running over to hers.

I parked, then walked over to see her standing with her mouth hanging open, looking at the car. I grinned, taking her hand and placing a key in it. She looked up at me with that adorable grin of hers and looked at me, with a questioning look.

"Yes. It's really yours." I grinned. Then, before I could cover my ears, an earsplitting scream filled the air, as she bounced up and down.

After she finally calmed down, I took her up the stairs to the guest room. "I haven't had time to decorate it yet. You might have to crash somewhere else while I'm having it painted and decorated" I said apologetically.

"It's fine," she said, grabbing her bag and bouncing down the hall to my room. She threw her bag on my couch and plopped down on my bed.

" I'd MUCH rather sleep here."

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Please review. Probably a 2-shot. Maybe a multi-chapter. Not sure yet. It depends on my amount of reviews. Love yall!**_

_**Xoxo.**_

_**Whitni **_


	2. Like a True Gentleman

**Chad's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee broiling across my bedroom. I started to get up to go get a cup when I realized there was something on my chest. I looked down to see a headful of curls that belonged to the girl I had been missing since she left Friday to go visit her aunt in Wisconsin. The girl who hadn't been there when I fell asleep last night. As I started to move to get up, the girl let out a soft moan and turned her head, still on my chest, to look up at me. "Hey there" I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Hey" she mumbled, snuggling back into my chest. She was clad in nothing but my Colt's jersey, yet she looked more beautiful than any dolce and kabana super model. I looked down to see that Sonny had kicked the comforter to the end of the bed, as she always does when she gets hot at night. I looked at myself. I was wearing nothing but my blue plaid boxers. I looked at Sonny and wondered how she could be comfortable on my rock hard abs. Yet, she's snuggled into them like they're her favorite feather pillow. As much as I crave it, my coffee is gonna have to wait. I reached down and grabbed the comforter, pulling it up. I gently pulled Sonny farther up onto my chest so that I could pull the blanket on me without covering up her angelic face. After I pulled her up, she squirmed a bit, and I felt myself tense up as she finally got comfortable, her hand resting right above my crotch. God, I imagine she would feel so good. So tight. But girls want their first time to be special. How do I make it special? And what if I hurt her? I would never forgive myself if I hurt her or made her cry. I shook the thought from my mind and pulled her closer to me. As I stroked her beautiful hair, I felt my self drift off to sleep…

I woke up to someone straddling me. I looked up to see Sonny sitting on my chest. As I sat up, Sonny slid down and sat on a lower area. "Someones got a hard on" she giggled bouncing up and down onto my erect crotch, teasing my through my clothes. "Damn it, Sonny" I sighed, desire pulsing through my veins. She giggled, pushing me back onto the bed, and sliding back onto my abs. "Is there a problem baby?" she whispered seductively in my ear before trailing kisses down my neck. "B-b-baby?" shit. I just stuttered. "Mhm" she repied, kissing down my chest until she got to my boxers. Just when I thought she might slide under them, her head popped up. "You need to get ready for your premiere tonight." she said, hopping up and walking to the closet. Damn it that girl is such a tease. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, as she pulled out a black Armani suit. "You'll look good in this one" she decided, placing it on the bed. "What are you wearing? I asked turning her to look at me, my arms still around her. "Y-You want me to go with you?" she stuttered with a shocked look. "Well who else am I gonna take? My mom?" I laughed, kissing her forehead. "You don't take girls to parties or premieres or business dinners. You go solo. Its like what you're known for Chad." she looked up at me with confusion in her big brown eyes. "We've been dating for 2 months and for once in my life, I don't wanna go solo. The only way I ever wanna go solo again, is if I cant have you." I kissed her, and hit a button on the wall. "Yes Mr. Cooper?" a voice came from the ceiling. "I need a someone to help Sonny prepare for the premiere tonight." I called up in between kisses. "Yes sir" she replied, followed by a beep, which tells me that she's no longer listening. "Go get ready" I pushed Sonny towards the door.

Sonny's POV

I walked into my room to find 4 people standing in front of my bed. A lady with black hair stepped forward. "Come with me doll, we gotta condition this hair of yours" I followed the lady into Chad's home salon. She pushed me into a chair and started spraying down my hair. An hour later, I looked in the mirror and my mouth dropped open. She had pulled my hair into some sort of a twist with curls hanging around the twist. In the front, I had 2 locks of hair hanging down, that had been curled to a perfection. She lady quickly pulled me up and pushed me into a different chair, then a blonde lady took her place. The blonde lady walked over to a shelf and grabbed eyeliner, lipgloss, mascara, and foundation. "You have a lovely skin tone, you wont be needing this" she decided, putting the foundation back on the shelf. After she was done applying mascara and eyeliner, she applied a coat of pink shiny gloss on my lips. She grabbed a thing of purple eye shadow and lightly applied it to my eye lids. She then pulled me up and pushed me into another chair where a blonde guy approached me with a case of at least 40 different shades of nail polish. He gave me French tips on my toes and finger nails.

Then, he sent me to my bedroom. When I walked into the room, there was a GORGEOUS dress draped across my bed. It had a sweet heart neckline, it had spaghetti straps and it flowed down to the floor. The four people gasped as the lady zipped up the back. The shade of purple matches my skin tone perfectly and it makes me look super thin. "He's a genius for picking this dress" the lady admired. "Who? Didn't you pick it?" I asked confused. "No. Mr. Cooper picked this dress. I pick your shoes and accessories." she murmured, still admiring the dress until she saw the clocks reflection in the mirror. She dragged me into the closet and walked over to a wall where every shelf had shoes on it. "Where did all of this come from??" I felt my mouth hang open. "Mr. Cooper got it for you while you were away for the weekend" the lady replied, handing me a pair of strappy 6 inch stiletto sandals. She then walked over to a wall that had nothing but rows and rows of jewelry. She looked around and then grabbed a flawless diamond necklace. She snapped the box it was in shut and handed it to me, then, as I put on my stilettos, she climbed up the built in ladder, and grabbed a box from the top shelf, looked it over with a smile and snapped the box shut. She then climbed down the ladder, handed me the box, and disappeared around the corner. I put on the necklace and then opened the other box. It was a silver, diamond encrusted charm bracelet. It had 5 charms. I realized that each one had something engraved on the back. The 1st was a smiley face. "You have the most beautiful smile in the world." The 2nd was a butterfly. "Everytime I see you, I get butterflies." The 3rd was a sun. "You are my Sonshine, you brighten my day" The 4th was a music note. "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

The last one was a heart that opened up to a picture. The picture inside was of me and Chad last Christmas. My flight to Wisconsin had been canceled due to snow, so I went with him to see his family in Vermont. I had fallen off of my ski's so Chad had rushed to my side, but when he got to me, I couldn't stop laughing. His Mom snapped a close up of our faces, cheek to cheek, laughing our heads off. Its one of the best memories I have. I flipped it over and nearly dropped the box. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, "I love you" he read the last inscription aloud to me. "D-Do you mean that?" I stuttered. "Every word," he softly kissed my neck. Then, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. He stopped me at the very bottom, and took hold of my hands. "Listen, you don't have to say if back until you're ready, okay?" he looked down at me with worried eyes. "O-Okay," I replied, taking the clutch he was holding out to me. We then walked out to the limo and he opened the door for me, like a true gentleman.

* * *

REVIEW!! :)

Xoxo,

Whitni


	3. Cold Shower Blues

I am SOOO sorry for not updating here lately. When I went back to public school, I didn't realize how hard it would be to continue my stories. But I'm home schooled again now, and I'm BACK for GOOD(: So please R&R! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R for sexual scenes. There's your warning ;) Thank ya'll for sticking by me. ENJOY(:

* * *

**CHAD'S P.O.V.**

We stumbled into the limo around 2 a.m. I, only consuming 3 glasses of Champaign and 3 shots, was just barely tipsy. Sonny however, even though she'd only had 2 glasses of Champaign, and 2 shots with Tawni, was stumbling around. Obviously, she's not used to drinking. She's cute when she's bubbly and giggly like this. But then again, she's ALWAYS cute..

I chuckled as she plopped down in my lap and I shut the door. I told Frank we were just going home. He nodded, and started the car. "Light weight?" he chuckled at Sonny. "You have no idea" I chuckled back. By the time we arrived back at the house, Sonny was knocked out.

I carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her up the front steps. I fumbled around in my pocket for the keys, and after nearly dropping Sonny twice, I finally just grabbed the spare key in the plant. I slipped inside the house and made my way up the stairs.

I gently laid Sonny down on the bed. Not sure if I should undress her or let her sleep in her clothes, I decided to ponder it while taking a shower. I stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water stream down my back. Damn it felt good.

10 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower. I guess I'll let her sleep in her dress. I wouldn't want to wake her, or her be offended by me taking off her clothes. I slipped on my boxers and then walked into the bedroom. I started to pull back the comforter, then lifted Sonny up to place her under it, when I heard a giggle escape her lips.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddd" she squealed, her eyes opening, melting away my heart, mind, body and soul with a single glance. I smiled down at her, and laid her down on the bed, covering her up. I crawled over her, getting under the comforter beside her.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I smiled, and started to drift off to sleep. I was on the verge of sleep, when I felt a hand right over my crotch. I felt my eyebrows raise as my eyes fluttered open. I glanced over at the brunette laying beside me, her eyes now fully open, her mouth in a smile.

Before I knew it, she was on top of me. She trailed kisses down my neck, clearly marking her territory. She kissed my chest up and down. Then she reached for my boxers. "There's no way in hell" I muttered, flipping her over.

I kissed down her neck, her moaning my name over and over. "My dress, take it off," she moaned in the sexiest voice I've ever heard in my life. I reached down and in one motion, unzipped the dress, and helped her slide out of it. I gasped, my eyes roaming over her body. Her creamy, milky white skin. Her perfect breasts inside that small piece of black lace they call a bra. Her sexy hips covered by her small black lace thong. "So THIS is what's been hiding underneath that Colt's jersey." I chuckled.

I kissed down her neck until I reached her breasts. I paused looking up at her. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently. I smiled, unclasping her bra, and taking one breast in my mouth, while massaging the other.

After a minute, I switched to the other breast. She kept moaning my name over and over again. "Chad, Chad, Chad, Ch-ooooohhh CHAD! Don't stop" she pleaded. I continued, and then moved on, trailing kisses down her stomach. I finally reached her thong. I slowly slipped my hand under it, massaging her clit, while her moaning got louder.

I slid my hand down lower, and realized, she's still a virgin.. "Shit" I muttered looking up at Sonny. I came back up, and kissed her, then flopped down beside her. "What are you doinggggggggg?" she whined giving me a look. "You're drunk. You're gonna want to remember your first time," I replied, pulling the comforter up against our chests.

I wrapped my arms around her, and started to drift off to sleep, when I heard sniffling. I looked down, and found tears running down her face. "What's wrong babe?" I asked, concerned. "Y-y-you don't want meeee" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "Awe, baby.." I reached down and pulled her up to be eye level with me, then moved her hands out of her face.

"I DO want you. How could you think I don't?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes. "You don't want to have sex with meee" she sobbed, covering her eyes. "Baby. You have NO idea how hard it was for me to stop. I want you to be fully aware of what's going on. I would never want to take your innocence without your full consent. And I want you to remember it, as a wonderful time. Not a fuzzy, blurry memory" I gently stroked her hair, realizing she had already drifted off to sleep. I gently laid her down, and headed to the bathroom to take a VERY cold shower.

* * *

**_So yeahhh. My first (almost-) sex scene. Please review(:_**

**_Xoxoxoxo,_**

**_Whitni_**


	4. SHOW me you love me

Hey guys! I am SO sorry! My Internet has been out for a while. I got it back last week, and would've updated then, but something happened… On my Dad's birthday, he got held at gunpoint while at his job. He's been pretty shaken up, so I've been taking care of him. It was a very traumatizing event. They tied his hands with zip ties and told him to lay still if he wanted to live. But he returned to work today, so I'm back (:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny With a Chance. Unfortunately. (:

_Previously: _

_"I DO want you. How could you think I don't?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes. "You don't want to have sex with meee" she sobbed, covering her eyes. "Baby. You have NO idea how hard it was for me to stop. I want you to be fully aware of what's going on. I would never want to take your innocence without your full consent. And I want you to remember it, as a wonderful time. Not a fuzzy, blurry memory" I gently stroked her hair, realizing she had already drifted off to sleep. I gently laid her down, and headed to the bathroom to take a VERY cold shower._

**WARNING: This does contain a sex scene. It's pretty detailed and if you don't want to read it, you might want to skip over it. (Though, its most of the chapter) I'll put it in italics for those of you who choose to skip it.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny P.O.V.

I woke up and rolled over onto Chad's chest. I sighed in content and then felt a cool sensation across my breasts. I looked down and realized that I was wearing nothing but the sheet on the bed. My bare chest was pressed against Chad's. I started to pull away and put on a bra when I stopped myself. The feeling of our skin on skin just somehow felt… right. I laid back on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I woke up to feel a wonderful sensation on my chest. I looked down to see a gorgeous, nude Sonny, laid across my chest. I sighed in contentment and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to see Sonny across the room in my robe, pouring 2 cups of coffee. She sat on the bed and handed me my cup. "Good Morning sleepy head" she smiled. "Good Morning Gorgeous" I grinned, sipping my coffee. "Should I get Max to make us some breakfast?" I asked. " Nah, I'm not too hungry.. Hey Chaddy?" she asked, cuddling up to my chest. "Yeah Sonshine?" I smiled down at her. A blush covered her cheeks. What is it gorgeous?" I asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Well, I've just heard that the morning after you… you know, it… well it kinda hurts…" she turned bright red, and dropped her head, letting her hair cover her red face. I chuckled and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach, on top of my chest. I lifted her chin up. "Sonny, we didn't have sex last night.." I told her, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"W-We didn't?" she asked with this adorable confused look on her face. "Sure didn't, I replied, kissing her forehead. "B-Bu-But, I woke up.. And I was…" her face flamed up again. I smiled down at her. "You were drunk. You started coming on to me, and we almost got there. But I realized you were a virgin. And I would never want to take your innocence without you being fully aware of what you were doing. I'm sure you'll want to remember it." I kissed the top of her hair as I finished.

"Ohh.." she answered, burying her face in my chest. "What's wrong with you babe?" I asked, looking down at her. "I-It's just… I know you've slept with other girls. And you never cared if they remembered or not. If you got the chance, you took it. But it comes to me, and you get the chance, and you turn me down?" she looked at me, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Baby. You know it's not like that. I never cared about any of them. I love you. I would never want to hurt you…" "Chad?" she looked up at me. "Yes Sonshine?"

"Do you really love me?" she asked. "With all my heart," I replied without skipping a beat.

"Then take it" she replied quickly. "Take what?" I asked, genuinely confused. "I want YOU to be the one to take my virginity. SHOW me that you love me" she gave me a weak smile. "Are you sure babe?" I asked, looking down at her beautiful face. She just nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. I gently flipped us over, attaching my lips with hers. Her tongue instantly found its way into my mouth. I was a little shocked she was moving so fast, but followed her, taking the lead.

_I gently kissed down her neck, earning moans from her. "Chaddddddd. Mmmmmmmm Ch-CHADDDD" she moaned over and over. There's just something hot about her moaning my name. No one says it like she says it. I reached down and untied the robe, removing it to find that she had never put her bra and thong back on. I moved down to her breast, taking it in my mouth, massaging the other. I gently bit down on her nipple, earning a whimper. I moved to the other breast, taking it in my mouth and repeating my previous actions._

"_Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-aaaaa-dddd" she moaned in her gorgeous voice. I felt myself go hard. Apparently, she did too, because she giggled, and reached down, pulling down my boxers. I continued to suck on her breasts but was fully aware of where her hand was going. I kicked off the boxers and felt her hand grabbed my dick. I caught my breath as she began to stroke it. Damn she's good at this. "S-S-Sooooonnnnnnnnyyyyyy" I moaned loudly. She grinned at the effect she was having on me. I couldn't let her have FULL control, so I moved to her weak spot, and sucked it, causing her to pant my name, over and over again. She suddenly flipped us over and moved down between my legs._

_I knew what she was about to do. As her mouth neared my cock, I flipped us back over. "Nope. Not yet babe" I smirked, going down between her legs. I gently massaged her clit with my thumb, watching her beautiful facial expressions. I reached down, and dipped one finger inside of her. She gasped at the feeling of my finger pumping into her. Before she could react, I dipped a second one in. She screamed in pleasure as I pumped them in and out. I quickly removed them. She looked up at me with a pouty face. "Chaaaaaaaaaddddddd" She whined. I grinned, and then in one swift movement, I took her in my mouth. "SHIT" she moaned, caught off guard. _

"_CHAAADDDD" She squealed, her voice getting higher, the deeper his tongue got. I came back up and kissed her lips. She flipped us over so she was on top. "My turn, she whispered in my ear. She traveled down my neck, sucking, and most likely leaving a mark. She trailed kisses down my chest and went down to my cock, taking it in her hands, and in one swift moment, taking it in her mouth. "DAMN BABY" I moaned, probably a bit too loud. Max is definitely gonna ask me about these noises tomorrow. She continued to swirl her tongue around my cock. "B-b-babyyyy. I'm gonna cum!" I exclaimed._

_I exploded into her mouth. I watched as she surprisingly swallowed the whole load. I flipped us back over and reached into the drawer next to my bed, pulling out a condom. She surprisingly, flipped us BACK over and took the condom from my hands, slowly rolling it on my dick. I flipped us over again and lined myself up. "are you absolutely sure? I asked her one last time. She nodded. "J-Just be careful please.." she said quietly. I stretched up and kissed her forehead. I kiss her lips as I slowly pushed in. I heard her gasp and looked to see tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sonshine. I can stop if you want me to.." I said gasping heavily at how good she felt around me. _

"_N-No. Ju-Just take it slow at first" she said, breathing heavily. I nodded and pushed a bit further. "It's all the way in now babe" I kissed her forehead, pausing a moment for her to adjust to the pain. "O-Okay. G-Go slow now. I gently started pumping in and out and her moaning of pain turned into moans of pleasure. "Ch- Chaddd" she moaned. "Yeah baby?" I grunted heavily. "Could we g-go f-faster?" she asked innocently. _

_I nodded and sped up. Sighs turned into moans, moans turned into squeals, and squeals turned into screams. "FASTERRRR!" she screamed, placing her lips to mine. Just when I was about to reach my climax, she surprised me. She quickly flipped us over, not detaching us at all. She continued to ride on me. I looked up to see her beautiful chest jiggling as she had her head back, screaming my name over and over. I reached up and started massaging her breasts. Her breasts that belong to me. _

_I smiled to myself at the thought. "S-S-SONNY!" I screamed, as we came together. She smiled as she fell off of me. I pulled her onto my chest and pulled the comforter up, covering our naked bodies. _And as she slowly started to drift off, she said the 5 words I've been wanting to hear for so long. "Chad.. I love you too" she mumbled before drifting off. I can honestly say, that though I've had sex with a few girls, I just made love for the first time. And it was absolutely incredible… I sighed in content and drifted off, next to the love of my life..

_

* * *

_

I hope yoy guys enjoyed it (: MY FIRST SEX SCENE! I hope it was alright. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Lots of love,

XOXOXO

Whitni (:


End file.
